Androgynous Kitsune
by YaoiRocks
Summary: Like a pebble in a pond, one event can cause many ripples. Some of these ripples fade away while others rebound back to the original happening. A pebble in a pond happened to Deidara…how many ripples will rebound? Sasodei kyuudei rape Mpreg, lemons
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank x-EliteAssassin-x for her help in this fiction X3

This story is a result of my muse attacking during the night when I'm half asleep --;; And x-EliteAssassin-x just had to encourage me to write it!!!

This is another SasoDei, but this one is a multi chapter. I have a sequel for "Life's Delusions" planned so hopefully I'll get around to writing that as well. But yeah…this is a really messed up fic…I have a messed up muse --;;

Title: Androgynous Kitsune.

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, rape, Mpreg, future lemon(s) etc etc

Pairings: SasoDei main, KyuuDei rape. I may decide on others…depends.

Summary: Like a pebble in a pond, one event can cause many ripples. Some of these ripples fade away while others rebound back to the original happening. A pebble in a pond happened to Deidara…how many ripples will rebound? Sasodei kyuudei rape Mpreg

Hope you enjoy!!!

--------------------xx--------------------

Androgynous Kitsune

Deidara grumbled to himself as he walked through the trees. He was on the lookout for the Kyuubi so they could capture and seal it. From their information, the Kyuubi had somehow escaped the host without killing Naruto. But that didn't matter right now as all they wanted to do was capture the Kyuubi and seal it away. Though Deidara was curious as to how the demon managed to escape the blonde without killing him…although Naruto was now in a coma due to the fact that he couldn't live without the demon in his body…in fact…Deidara wondered how long the boy will stay alive without the demon in him.

Deidara gave a sigh as he pushed some leaves out of his way. He would fly, but the leader had asked him to comb the forest by foot so he could use his flying transport as a last resort and he would also be able to be more thorough on the ground.

He stopped when he heard the snap of a twig behind him. He looked over his shoulder, scanning to surroundings carefully with sharp blue eyes. After a few minutes of silence he carried on, although keeping an ear out for any other sounds.

After about ten minutes of not hearing anything else, he assumed it was some animal. He gave a shrug and carried on. Or rather…would have carried on.

A strong hand clamped over his mouth as another wrapped around his body pinning his arms to his body. He froze in shock for a second before he gave a growl and struggled but was unable to loosen the grip. How strong what this guy!?

"If I were you…I would stop that…" A male voice growled in his ear. Deidara stopped moving and tried to see who his assailant was. He heard a small grunt in his ear before he yelped as sharp teeth bit into his neck, drawing blood. He shuddered when he felt a hot tongue licking hungrily at the wound. He heard a sort of purr as the other said,

"Hmm…you taste so nice…I think I'll use you…" There was a chuckle as the male continued to lick at the bite wound on his neck. Deidara blinked. Use him? Use him for what? Whatever it was, he didn't like the sound of it. He resumed his struggling as he bit the hand covering his mouth. The other male cursed as he jerked his hand away. Deidara tried wriggling away, but suddenly found himself pinned to the ground with the other male sitting on his back.

He squirmed violently, trying to twist around to punch the man in the face,

"Who are you, un!?"

He felt a sharp claw dig slightly into his neck as the other chuckled,

"Spirited thing aren't you?"

Deidara was suddenly flipped around so he could see the face of his attacker. He blinked when he looked into deep red eyes. The face of the male was angled and quite feminine looking. Long red hair surrounded the beautiful face in bangs. From what the blonde could see, the male was only wearing black leather trousers so his well muscled chest was exposed. The red head smirked down at Deidara,

"You're looking for me aren't you?"

Blue eyes widened,

"Kyuubi, un?"

Kyuubi chuckled again as his tongue flickered out to lick at Deidara's chin, causing the blonde to pull a repulsed face.

"Right you are….Deidara…"

"What do you want, un?"

Kyuubi looked down at him with thoughtful red eyes,

"I want…offspring…"

Deidara blinked before scowling,

"Go look for some woman or fox, un. That has nothing to do with me, un!"

Kyuubi gave a soft hum,

"Actually Deidara…It has everything to do with you. I hate the Akatsuki and I want to give them something to remember me by…"

"What the fuck, un! I'm a guy!" Deidara hissed. Uncaring eyes looked at him,

"And? That matters to me?" Kyuubi replied before holding up a hand that glowed with menacing red chakra. The demon smirked at the blonde's frightened expression. All of a sudden, the hand slammed down onto Deidara's lower abdomen. The Akatsuki member screamed as a burning pain raced through his body, making his vision hazy as all thought was erased from his mind. All there was, was the pain, nothing but the pain…mind numbing killer pain. Tears leaked from his eyes as a hand clamped over his mouth again to quieten his screams. He felt like he was going to die at the demons hands. He didn't want to die like this…wasn't his way! He wanted to go with a bang, not like this! Not at the hands of the prey that they were hunting!

All of a sudden the pain stopped, leaving his body tingling all over. He groaned as the hand over his mouth was removed, panting to get air into his starving lungs. He blinked his blurry eyes, trying to clear his vision. He was sweaty all over and his limbs felt heavy. He heard a chuckle and he tried his best to glare up at Kyuubi.

"W-what the fuck was that for, un?"

Kyuubi didn't answer him, but instead started to remove the blonde's cloak from the blonde's numb body. Deidara growled, but couldn't do anything since whatever the demon had done to him had weakened him and he couldn't move.

"What are you doing, un!?" The blonde asked, feeling slightly panicked. Kyuubi didn't reply to that but instead dipped his head to lick and nip at the smaller male's delicate neck. The blonde shivered slightly before squirming weakly,

"S-stop….un…"

The demon ignored him as he nibbled on the blonde's earlobe, making Deidara give a small involuntary moan. Kyuubi smirked as he pulled away slightly to look at the slightly glazed eyes of the male underneath him.

"Enjoying yourself are we Deidara?"

Deidara shook his head and tried squirming away again, although he was too weak to be able to.

"Go a-away, un…"

The red head chuckled before using a hand to forcefully open Deidara's mouth as he kissed the blonde roughly, his tongue thrusting into the Akatsuki members mouth, exploring the hot cavern. When Kyuubi pulled away, Deidara hissed and tried getting away again, although a hand on his chest prevented that. The demon licked his lips,

"Hmm…you taste so nice."

Deidara gagged and tried struggling more. He wanted away from the demon. He didn't care if he was supposed to be capturing the creature, all he wanted was away! He didn't like that the kitsune was doing. Kyuubi gave a chuckle,

"You're weak as it is Deidara. There's no point in trying to get away from me. I shall do what I planned to do and then be on my way back to my host…I wish I could stay longer, but if Naruto dies I will as well…I haven't figured out how to permanently…yet…"

Deidara frowned. What did that mean? Before then blonde could figure that out, Kyuubi took hold of his hands, pinning them to the ground with the demons red chakra so Deidara was unable to move them. The demon moved further down, placing his hands on the hem of Deidara's trousers. The sculptures eyes widened and he tried kicking the demon, only to have his thigh held in a bruising grip. He hissed, only to get growled at in return.

His breath hitched in panic when the demon started to pull down his lower garments with one clawed hand.

"W-what are you doing, un!?" He screamed his voice slightly higher then normal due to his panicked state. The red head glanced up at the blonde before taking off his lower garments completely. Deidara hissed before tossing his head, turning his face away. This felt so shameful. He wasn't able to stop the demon from doing this. This was humiliating. He was an S-rank nuke nin. This shouldn't happen!

He then gasped and threw his head back when he felt a hot tongue lick his whole length before the demon sucked gently on the head. The blonde bit his lip to prevent from moaning. He cried out when the Kyuubi swallowed him whole, giving a harsh suck, making Deidara moan loudly and try to thrust his hips, but the demons hands prevented that. He gave a whine when the red head pulled away from his member.

Kyuubi smirked before putting three fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva. Deidara didn't notice this as he was cursing under his breath. He was cursing at how stupid he was in choosing to search this part of the forest. He gave a squeak when Kyuubi suddenly lifted his legs so that they pressed against his chest. He then felt something poking at his entrance. His eyes widened as he realised that it was the demons clawed finger and he pleaded,

"Please! Leave me alone, un!"

He got a grunt in return as the demon's finger thrust inside him, wriggling about. It felt so weird. The blonde wriggled, trying to move away, but a menacing growl stopped his attempt. He then hissed as a second finger entered him, making a scissoring movement as well as thrusting in and out, making it slightly pleasurable. He gave a pained yelp as a third entered him, stretching him further,

"S-stop, un!" He cried. Kyuubi gave a chuckle, smirking at the blonde as he removed his fingers. The blonde glared at him before he suddenly screamed as the demon thrust into him forcefully and quickly. The demon stopped to look down at Deidara with a grotesque smirk marring his beautiful face. He pulled out and thrust back into the tight heat of the blonde, giving a small half moan half growl as he did so. Deidara whimpered at the pain as tears of humiliation poured from his eyes.

He didn't want this, this was so…humiliating, shameful that this was happening to him. He was a ninja…he should be able to defend himself…and now he was lying half naked on the forest floor with the demon thrusting into him, making him moan uncontrollably even though he tried to stop the sounds from slipping from his mouth. All of a sudden, his eyes widened as he let out a loud cry as he felt white hot pleasure race up his spine, causing him so see stars.

He heard the Kyuubi chuckle before his prostate was thrust into again, causing him to cry out louder. He didn't want this, but he couldn't stop this! He hated this! It made him feel so helpless! He was being violated and there was nothing he could do about it…nothing to stop it…

Deidara continued to cry out in unwanted ecstasy as the demon continued to thrust into him hard and deep, making his own sounds of pleasure. All of a sudden, the blonde gave a whine, arching his back as he came onto his stomach, his walls clamping around the demons large member, making it tighter for the red head.

Kyuubi gave a small gasp before he thrust once more releasing his own seed into the male beneath him. The blonde mumbled something under his breath before he blacked out.

--------------------xx--------------------

Kyuubi looked down at the Akatsuki member as he passed out. He pulled out of the smaller male before standing up over the blonde. He pulled a face. He didn't want the Akatsuki to find out what happened this soon. He knelt beside Deidara, cleaning and dressing the unconscious man carefully so to not leave any indication of what had happened. Though, before he put the cloak back on the feminine blonde, he dipped his head and bit into the soft skin of his lower abdomen.

He pulled away and licked away the blood sweet blood to smirk when there was a small fox shaped mark left there that looked like a small scar. The demon then held up a hand which was glowing with red chakra before he touched it briefly to the blonde's forehead. He then stood up and made his way away from Deidara, glancing once over his shoulder before disappearing into the forest.

--------------------xx--------------------

Sasori gave a scowl. He had, as instructed he had been searching the forest for the Kyuubi and instead he had come across his partner asleep in the forest. He angrily made his way to the sleeping figure, kicking Deidara lightly in the side. The blonde gave a small grunt and snapped his eyes open, blinking up at Sasori. He then sat up with a small hiss and mumbled,

"What the fuck happened, un?"

"I don't know…you were asleep…you tell me…"

Deidara blinked, rubbing his head lightly and then frowned,

"I don't remember, un. All I do remember is walking through the forest and then…nothing, un…I have a headache, un."

Sasori stared at Deidara before giving a snort,

"Whatever brat, lets go…."

Deidara's blue eyes flashed angrily.

"I'm not a brat, un!"

Sasori snorted again before he turned away,

"Come on let's go…"

The blonde grumbled before he slowly got to his feet, wincing a couple of times as he did so. The red head looked at Deidara curiously,

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"I dunno, un…might have done…"

Sasori gave a frown. What was up with Deidara? He gave a shrug and turned away,

"Come on…you don't want Leader-sama to find out that you have been slacking off on the job now do you?"

The blonde shook his head before walking after his partner, limping slightly. The puppets frown deepened. Although he didn't outwardly show it, he did care about Deidara. He wondered what had happened to the blonde…surely he couldn't have hurt himself too seriously by passing out…could he? He looked around at the surrounding forest where he had come across the blonde…something wasn't right…but first thing first they had to report their failure to the leader…

--------------------xx--------------------

Deidara sighed as he stretched out over his bed burying his face in his arms. Thankfully Sasori hadn't told Pein about him falling asleep on the job…though something didn't feel right…

He tried to think on what happened, but all he could remember was walking through the forest and then nothing… For some reason he felt uncomfortable about that. He shifted to curl up in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest. For some reason he had this pain in his lower back which annoyed him though he wasn't sure what had caused that. And it had been there ever since he had blacked out in the forest.

He yawned, rubbing his eyes in a tired manner. He sat up on the bed before slipping off. He felt dirty and was in need of a shower. He grabbed his towel and walked to the bathroom, knocking to make sure that there was no one in there before he entered locking the door behind him. He stripped and entered the shower, turning it to a hot setting.

After he had scrubbed himself thoroughly and thought of himself clean, he stepped out of the shower. He took his towel off the rack and dried himself down quickly. He then paused. He blinked at the small scar like mark on his lower abdomen. It looked like a…fox? He frowned and poked it gently, tilting his head as he regarded it thoughtfully. He then shrugged before wrapping the towel around his waist and going back to his room.

He sat back on the bed before giving a wide yawn. He should go to sleep…he felt so damn tired…

He closed his eyes with a deep breath. He wondered where they would have to search tomorrow…most likely the demon had returned to his host. From what he knew, the host and demon could not survive without each other. Not long anyway. Though he was curious as to what the demon was up to…though he was sure he would find out soon. And Deidara didn't know how right he was.

--------------------xx--------------------

"Leader-sama…"

The leader looked back at the source of the voice, raising an eyebrow when he saw that it was Sasori.

"Is there something you want Sasori?"

"Ah…yes there was. I didn't tell you earlier, but when searching the forest, I found Deidara unconscious. I don't know what happened to him, but he doesn't know either. He said that all he remembers is walking through the forest and then nothing. He's also limping as well since then…I think something happened to him, but he doesn't remember what."

The leader was silent for a little bit before saying softly,

"Keep an eye on him."

He then disappeared into the shadows leaving Sasori alone in the dark corridor.

--------------------xx--------------------

Well…I hope you liked o.O And I hope you'll like it enough to want me to continue X3 I would appreciate a review…and…cookies and pocky…pwease –puppy eyes-


	2. Chapter 2

Happy New year!!! And I hope you all had a nice Christmas! X3 I finished this chapter just in time for the new year XD So I hope you like!

And Almondstorm there is no need to slap me with a trout now is there? And thank you kind people for cookies and pocky X3 You made me happy!! Lawlz, anyways, here's the second chapter.

Title: Androgynous Kitsune.

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, rape, Mpreg, future lemon(s) etc etc

Pairings: SasoDei main, KyuuDei rape. I may decide on others…depends.

Summary: Like a pebble in a pond, one event can cause many ripples. Some of these ripples fade away while others rebound back to the original happening. A pebble in a pond happened to Deidara…how many ripples will rebound? Sasodei kyuudei rape Mpreg

Hope you enjoy!!!

--------------------xx--------------------

Chapter two:

Deidara turned over in his bed, burying his face into his pillow. He then looked up groggily before groaning. Shit…he was going to hurl again…He rolled out of his bed making his way hastily to the bathroom, which was luckily empty, before stumbling over to the toilet and emptying the contents of his stomach. When he had dry heaved a few times, he straightened with a scowl. This had been happening all week now. Everyday when he had woken up he had been sick. It was starting to get on his nerves.

Not only was he being sick every morning, but he was starting to get strange cravings food wise….like yesterday, Sasori had caught him eating cheese and onion sandwiches…and Deidara hated cheese and hated onions. Though surprisingly he liked them. He gave a tired yawn and scrubbed at his face. It had been almost three months since the incident when the Kyuubi escaped his host, though a couple days after that they found that the demon had returned to its host and Naruto was up and about again. And now the Akatsuki had nothing to do but wait for an opportunity to grab the Kyuubi host, but none so far had turned up. The host was to well guarded for them to be able to easily take the blonde.

"Deidara…you okay?" A soft voice asked from the door. The blonde looked at the door to see Sasori looking at him with a curious stare. Deidara shrugged,

"I was just sick, un."

"You've been sick everyday for the past week…"

"I know, un. I may just have a bug or something."

Sasori gave him a weird look before he shrugged and moved off from the room. Deidara gave a pout before he went back into his room and dressed himself in his usual attire. He made his way to the kitchen before pulling a face. He didn't feel like eating right now. He sat down next to Hidan with a sigh, folding his arms on the table and burying his face in them.

He blinked when Hidan poked him. Deidara scowled and pulled away,

"What do you want, un?"

"Ohh…someone's moody…you PMSing?"

Deidara twitched and hissed, turning angry eyes to Hidan. The Jashinist blinked at the sudden change in mood. Deidara quickly made a clay bomb and blew his fellow Akatsuki member to the other side of the room.

"Say anything like that again, I'll kill you, un…"

The whole room went silent as they stared at the bomber in shook, not expecting him to have done that... especially to Hidan whom he had a close brotherly relationship with. Sasori blinked a couple of times before asking,

"Deidara….what was that for?"

The blonde blinked and glanced at the twitching priest on the floor and gave a small negligent shrug,

"He deserved it, un."

He then stood up and walked out of the room. There was a deep silence in the room after the man's departure. Pein blinked and asked,

"What was that?"

Konan, who was eating some strawberries with cream, looked up at the leader before giving a shrug,

"He's having a moody day?"

"Moody fucking day!? Dude!! He's being like that for like the past week or so!" Hidan growled from the floor as he picked up the hand that was blown off, waving it in Konan's direction, sending small flecks of blood flying. Kakuzu gave a growl when a speck landed on his plate. With a scowl, the immortal pushed it away, giving Hidan a dark look. The blue haired woman pulled a face before going back to her fruit.

Sasori taped his chin thoughtfully and thought out load,

"Maybe it has something to do with him being sick these past few mornings…"

Konan looked up, he eyes interested,

"Sick? He's been sick?"

"Yeah…in the morning usually and then he also complains of aches and once of heartburn."

Konan blinked then giggled,

"Almost sounds like he's pregnant."

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"How can a guy get pregnant? They don't have the capacity to be able to."

Tobi gave a giggle and said,

"Anything is possible in the world of Fanfiction."

"…" Everyone stared at the masked man and he shrugged,

"What? I've heard it's very common…"

Sasori gave a snort before turning his back and walking out of the door,

"I'm going to go and check up on him."

--------------------xx--------------------

Sasori opened the door to the blonde's bedroom to see Deidara lying on his bed topless. The red head looked the blonde up and down, thinking about how perfect that body looked as well as how smooth the flawless skin was. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He strode up to the blonde and stopped when he saw that Deidara was asleep. He gave a sigh and turned to leave when he paused. He took a step closer to the blonde, staring at his lower abdomen. There was one of the most curious scars he had seen. It looked like a fox. He looked at it for a few moments before he gave a frown and walked out.

When he reached his own room, he sat down at his work desk, entwining his fingers as he rested the elbows on the desk. He gave a sigh. Something was wrong with Deidara…he just didn't know what. And he wished he did know what was wrong. Deidara still couldn't recall what had happened when he had blacked out…and it didn't seem he would either. He just hoped that the blonde would be okay. And he had a feeling that something wasn't quite right.

--------------------xx--------------------

Deidara gave a yawn as he snuggled into the blankets of his bed. He then blinked when he realised something.

"Crap…I fell asleep, un."

He yawned again before burying his face in the blankets. He didn't feel like getting up. He looked up at the clock to see that it was 3pm. He gave another yawn. He should eat something…he hadn't had breakfast nor lunch. He rolled out of bed and stood up, stretching a bit. He then looked about for his top that he had taken off before he had flopped on the bed and fallen asleep. He found it on a nearby chair and pulled the top on, though he paused briefly with a slight frown. He poked his lower stomach gently, near to were the strange scar was. He tilted his head and gave a shrug. He seemed to have gained a little weight, but that wasn't surprising as he had been lazing about for around three months. He poked the small bump again before pulling his top down completely and walking out of the room. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He blinked at what was in there and pulled a face. He gave a sigh and pulled out an orange. He peeled it and ate the segments slowly. When he had finished he washed his hands and yawned. Dammit and he had only woken up a few minutes ago!

"You look very tired…why don't you go to bed dear?" Deidara blinked and looked at Konan before he shrugged.

"I've just woken up from a nap, un."

The woman tilted her head as she regarded him.

"Sasori says you've been ill for the past week…maybe you should go to the doctors?"

Deidara blinked and laughed,

"No, un. I'm fine! I just was sick a few times and am all achy…I think I just have a touch of flu, un."

"Hmm…you should still get checked out though…"

Deidara blinked at her and scratched his cheek,

"No…I'm fine thank you, un…though I think I should do more training, un."

"Oh?" Konan asked curiously. To Deidara she seemed a little TOO curious. He blinked at her again,

"I've just gained some weight, un…"

"Around your stomach?"

"…" Deidara stared at her. Why the heck was she so curious? And why was she looking so intent? He had never seen her like this before.

All of a sudden, Konan's pale slim hand shot out, grabbed the bottom of his top and lifted it up.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara asked, thoroughly confused. Konan was scaring him slightly. She looked at his stomach intently before she ran her hands over the small scar,

"What's this?"

"I don't know, un….a scar maybe?"

She glanced up at him before she pulled away from him.

"I don't think you should train while your ill…rest for now and wait until you're better, okay?"

Deidara blinked before giving a pout. She gave him a stern stare.

"Do as I say…get some rest until you are better!"

Deidara gave another pout before he nodded,

"Okay, un!"

The blonde turned around and stormed out of the Kitchen and back into his bedroom, passing a surprised Sasori. He slammed the door to his room shut before flumping down heavily on the bed and burying his face in his arms. Konan was a very confusing woman…and she knew something…

--------------------xx--------------------

Having passed an angry Deidara in the hallway, Sasori stepped into the kitchen where a thoughtful looking Konan stood. He looked at her and she looked back, her face expressionless.

"What is it? Deidara looked pissed."

The woman gave a small smile.

"I think I annoyed him…I told him he's not allowed to do any training."

He blinked,

"And may I ask…what for?"

She gave a sigh and tapped her chin with one finger,

"He was complaining about the fact he had gained some weight…"

"Wouldn't training get rid of that?"

"Well yes of course it would…but the weight Deidara has gained is in a certain area…the lower abdomen…"

"And…" Sasori prompted. Konan was a confusing woman…but then men never understood women. She gave a frustrated sigh and said.

"I have my suspicions…with the fact that Deidara is having morning sickness, having aches, the heartburn and now this weight gain. Do you catch my drift?"

Sasori stared blankly at Konan. The blue haired woman twitched,

"I think Deidara may be…pregnant…"

Sasori blinked then snorted with amusement,

"I asked you earlier…how can he? Deidara is a guy…even though it's hard to tell, so he doesn't have the capacity to be able to."

She taped her foot briefly,

"I said it's a suspicion…I want you to do me a favour."

"Oh?"

"When Deidara is asleep…sneak into his room and obtain a blood sample…when you have come to me…I want this done tonight." With that she gracefully walked past him and out of the door.

Sasori stared after her before heaving a sigh. He better do as she says or all hell would be let loose…

--------------------xx--------------------

For the rest of the day, Sasori kept a close eye on the blonde, waiting for the right moment to be able to get that blood sample that Konan wanted him to get. He wasn't too thrilled about the idea, but decided that he would rather face Deidara's anger then that of Konan. Deidara wouldn't be as violent as the blue haired woman. Woman could be scary creatures.

He watched as his partner walk out of the living room to go to bed, and he turned his gaze towards Konan. The woman gave a little yawn as she looked back at him, giving a small flick of her fingers in a signal to hurry up. He scowled at her before he too stood up and walked out of the room. He made his way back to his room to get the needle to be able to get the blood.

He gave a sigh as he pocketed the delicate instrument. When he was sure everyone was asleep, he sneaked out of his room and crept to his partners one. He slowly opened the door to see that Deidara was fast asleep, sprawled across the bed, snoring very softly. The red head quietly made his way to the bed, taking out the needle. He removed the covering of the metal point, his eyes searching for a good place to draw blood from without Deidara waking up.

Very carefully, He pierced the skin on the artist's arm; his breath held as if afraid that the small sounds would wake the blonde up. As quickly as he could, he drew out blood and removed the needle, giving a small sigh of relief when the blonde showed no signs of waking. He wrapped the needle and its precious content up, putting it in his pocket so he wouldn't loose it. He turned and walked to the door, opening the door again to slip out. He froze when he heard some shuffling behind him. He turned to see the blonde stir slightly before going into a deeper sleep.

Sasori gave another sigh of relief before he slipped out, closing the door behind him with a soft click. He then walked down the corridor to his room swiftly without making a sound. When he got there, he went in and got the needle out, placing it on the desk. As soon as it was set down, pale delicate hands snapped out from the darkness, grabbed it and held it up. The puppet didn't even batter an eyelid. He knew Konan was there, but had decided to ignore her presence.

He looked at the woman and asked,

"And now what are you going to do with that?"

"Simple…right now I am going to sneak out and get this to the local hospital for them to analyse. I'll be back around sunrise so no one but you will know of my little trip. I shall go back tomorrow night to pick up the results. We'll see then if my suspicions are right or not…well see you in a few hours!" With that, the blue haired woman swept gracefully out of the room. The red head blinked after her then gave a grunt. He thought her as an idiot…how could Deidara be pregnant? It was against the laws of nature…He shook his head before he sat down at his desk, absently flicking a piece of wood out of the way.

He only had to wait a couple of days for Konan to be proved wrong and then he could laugh in her face about it…

--------------------xx--------------------

The next morning, Sasori met Konan's return in the kitchen. He had been standing there for about 10 minutes waiting for her return. He watched as she stormed in, looking a bit pissed off. He raised an eyebrow at her,

"Go well?" He asked, though he already knew the answer but he had decided to ask her to see if he could rile her more. She gave him an irritated look and snapped,

"Doctors are so useless!"

His eyebrow rose higher and he leaned forward on the counter in his interest. She gave a sigh and said,

"They at first refused to test the blood, saying that it was against their policy to test blood which they had not extracted themselves. And then they said that the blood might be contaminated or whatever they were going on about. I eventually threatened to make them into living paper cuts and they promised to have the results by tomorrow night. Now if you would excuse me, I am going to get some sleep."

The woman walked out of the room into the corridor. Sasori listened to her fading footsteps that were slightly louder then usual due to her anger. He gave a sigh when he was left in silence again. He poked the fruit bowl in front of him in a bored fashion. Since he was a puppet, he had no need to sleep, so while all the others are asleep, he had to find entertainment for himself. He looked up when he heard footsteps and blinked when he saw a very sleepy Deidara shuffle into the kitchen,

"You're up early brat." He commentated. Blue eyes blinked at him before the owner frowned,

"I'm not a brat, un."

"What are you doing up?" The red head asked, ignoring what the blonde had previously said. Deidara gave a shrug,

"I couldn't sleep, un…and I was sick again…so I didn't want to go back to bed, un."

The puppet inwardly sighed. This was getting stupid…the leader was going to get annoyed soon if Deidara continues to be sick. Hopefully that blood test result would explain the reason for the blonde's illness.

He watched as Deidara moved about the kitchen in a sluggish manner, his moves slow and not as graceful as usual. He was not a morning person it seemed. The blonde didn't notice the intent maroon eyes on him as he made himself a simple bowl of cornflakes and a couple of pieces of toast. He took a bite out of the toast, humming in content. He turned and blinked at Sasori with the piece of toast hanging out of his mouth,

"What, un?"

The puppet gave s little smirk before looking away, causing the blonde to frown. The red head stood up straighter and said,

"Well I'm going to work on my puppets…cya around brat."

Before Deidara could mutter a complaint, his partner had walked out of the room. The sculptor twitched in anger. Why did Sasori always insist on calling him that!? It pissed him off! He set his bowl and plate on the table before he sat down heavily and started eating. When he had finished, he pushed the empty bowl and plate away from him before he folded his arms on the table and buried his face in them. He had a very bad feeling about something and it was not going away.

--------------------xx--------------------

The next night, Sasori watched as Konan slipped out of the base again and head off to the hospital. He sat down in the living room, turning on the TV to await her return. He gave a scowl as he flicked through the channels…nothing….absolutely nothing. The puppet gave a small growl as he switched it off and threw the remote away from him. He sighed and stood up again, moving towards the bookshelf. He skimmed through the books before snatching one out randomly. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow. Why did a bunch of evil doers have the tale of Peter Rabbit? He shook his head as he placed it back before picking up another, which turned out to be a horror one, which he was glad to sit on the couch and read.

Though he wasn't so much reading he was watching the clock.

He was an impatient man and he hated waiting. And right now he was waiting for Konan's return. He gave a sigh and threw the book beside him on the couch. He gave up on trying to occupy his mind with the book. It wasn't working.

Instead, he stood up and took to pacing the room while waiting for the woman to return. When he had been doing that for what felt to him an eternity, a light footstep alerted him to another presence in the room. He looked up to see Konan standing in front of him, a light frown on her face. He looked at her wearily.

"What is it?" He asked. The woman took a piece of paper from her cloak and handed it to him. He took it from her and studied it. His eyes widened when he saw on there clearly indicated the proof of Konan's suspicious,

"How-?"

The woman gave a shrug.

"That's what I'm hoping to find out…I mean…it's not everyday that a guy is found to be pregnant…The reason I was so long was because the doctors were apologising to me over and over again…while congratulating me...It was rather annoying."

"We should talk to Deidara about this when he wakes up…"

"And before hand tell Pein as well…" She gave a sigh and moved towards the door, "I'll do that now."

The red head watched as she walked out of the room, leaving him alone again. He looked at the clock. 6 am. He gave a sigh. He hoped that Deidara would wake up soon so that they could get this over and done with…he hated waiting.

After standing there doing nothing but stare at the clock for about twenty minutes, he walked out of the room deciding to look for Konan and Pein. He found the pair having a heated argument in the Leader's office. He opened the slightly ajar door and stared at the two,

"You two are being loud enough to wake up the whole household."

The pair turned around, Pein blinking slightly before he scowled,

"I don't care right now."

Konan gave a frustrated sigh,

"Pein you are being a bit to hasty here…"

"No I'm not!"

"Well think about Deidara here-!"

Pein made a chopping motion with his hand to silence the woman. She scowled deeply, but shut her mouth. Sasori looked at the two carefully before coughing lightly and asking,

"And what is it that you're planning Pein?"

The man narrowed his eyes dangerously,

"Nothing, get Deidara here…now!"

--------------------xx--------------------

Deidara looked at the plate of scrambled eggs in front of him with distaste before he pushed it away from him. He looked up when the door was slammed open roughly. The blonde blinked when he saw an irritated looking Sasori standing there.

"Deidara…Leader-sama wants to talk to you…now!"

The red head then walked out and back down the corridor leaving the blonde blinking in confusing. He looked at Hidan, whom was sitting beside him, who shrugged and motioned for him to go.

Deidara gave a sigh and stood up, quickly following his partner to the leaders study. He walked inside to see Sasori there as well as Konan and Pein. The leader glanced at him before ordering,

"Close the door and sit down."

The blonde did as he was told and closed the door with a soft click then sitting down in the chair. He felt slight intimidated as the other three were standing up and made him feel rather small. Pein gave a sigh and looked down at him,

"Deidara have you been sneaking off to see someone In the last four months?"

Deidara blinked and tilted his head, feeling confused,

"No…"

The man gave a scowl and snatched up some papers from the desk and handing them to him roughly,

"Then how do you explain this!?"

The artist looked at the papers to see that they were the result of a blood test. He noted that they showed that the person was showing positive for pregnancy. He looked back up,

"Explain what, un?"

"That's your blood test result there! Konan and Sasori took a blood sample from you while you were asleep as they wanted to know why you were so sick! Tell me now…how the fuck did you get pregnant!?"

Deidara stared at the man for a while before he collapsed into hysterics, making Pein blink and scowl even deeper,

"What is it!?" He snapped.

"How could I be pregnant, un? First, I'm a guy and second I haven't-"

The blonde suddenly stopped as his eyes went wide and his face draining of its colour as his hand clamped over his mouth, his body jerking slightly as he gagged. Sasori frowned lightly and stepped forward, placing a hand lightly on Deidara's upper arm. His partner's eyes snapped up to him and he was struck by how horrified and scared they looked,

"Don't touch me, un!" The blonde cried, jerking away from the red head and falling off the chair in his effort to get away from Sasori. The three watched as the blonde pulled himself into a corner and curled up in a tight ball, clutching his head with his hands.

Konan stepped forward and knelt beside the blonde, calling his name softly. Deidara muttered something and shook his head. The blue haired woman looked at the other two with eyes that said rather clearly for them to exit the room.

"I'll talk to him." Was all she said as she watched them leave the room with an icy glare.

--------------------xx--------------------

…-evil laughter- I am evil!! Cliffhanger!!! …just don't hurt me…

Anyways X3 I would appreciate it if you would kindly drop a review to tell meh what yooh think…now am off to try and get drunk…I wasn't able to Christmas day –pouts- my body wouldn't let meh DX

Anyways, until next time!! Ja!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: 'ello again people, another chapter here…I really don't have much to say today XD Apart from that FF was being a pmsing biatch to me yesterday and I wasn't able to update this…so ywah it would have been up yesterday but nuuuu FF just had to have a technical glitch and not let me log in!!!

….

Okay…am done now…

This chap isn't anything major…but meh…its needed… But I hope you like!

Title: Androgynous Kitsune.

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, rape, Mpreg, future lemon(s) etc etc

Pairings: SasoDei main, KyuuDei rape, HidanKonan. I may decide on others…depends.

Summary: Like a pebble in a pond, one event can cause many ripples. Some of these ripples fade away while others rebound back to the original happening. A pebble in a pond happened to Deidara…how many ripples will rebound? Sasodei kyuudei rape Mpreg

Hope you enjoy!!!

--------------------xx--------------------

Chapter three: 

Sasori gave a sigh as he waited outside the leader's office impatiently, his fingers drumming on his arm to show his inner agitation. Why did Deidara act like that? The sudden change in the blonde's behaviour in the leaders office confused him greatly, and judging from his scowl, Pein as well. The leader had walked off not a few minutes ago, grumbling angrily under his breath, leaving the red head to stand alone in the corridor. He had tried to listen in on what Konan and Deidara were talking about, but he had been unable to hear their voices, so he was now stuck with waiting outside until they came out.

He looked up when he heard two sets of footsteps make their way towards him at a rather hasty pace.

They turned the corner and he saw Pein followed by a rather irritated looking Hidan. He watched as the two drew nearer to his position. When Hidan spotted him, the Jashinist scowled and asked,

"What the fuck is wrong with Deidara? This prick won't tell me!" The violet eyed man snarled and jerked his thumb at Pein, who just scowled in response. Sasori gave a sigh and looked at the door to the office again.

"Konan had a suspicion about something and got me into taking a blood sample from Deidara in the middle of the night and she then took it to the hospital. When the test results came back it said that Deidara was pregnant…when we asked him about, at first he was offended and then he suddenly changed and crawled into a corner. Konan is in there talking to him right now. Hopefully she can get him to talk."

Hidan blinked and then scowled,

"You took a blood sample from Deidara when he was asleep!?!?! And how the fuck did he get pregnant!?"

"On Konan's orders and I have no idea. I hope Konan will be able to find out how that happen and also…find out the other parent of the child…"

Hidan blinked and scratched his chin,

"Deidara hasn't been out to my knowledge…the only time being when we were all sent out to search for the Kyuubi." He gave a shrug, "We'll just ask-"

The silver haired male was interrupted when the door to the leader's office opened. Pein opened his mouth to say something, but snapped his jaw shut. Konan, although her face was blank, was pissed. Sasori could feel the anger radiating off the woman in waves and the almost insane glint in her eyes. This was not good.

Pein, rather prudently in Sasori's opinion, took a step back. Hidan blinked and took a cautious step forward,

"Oi? What the fuck is wrong with Deidara?"

The woman turned angry eyes to him before giving a hiss,

"I know who the other parent is."

"Who?" Pein asked, his eyes sparkling with interest. The woman took a deep breath and said in a low steady voice,

"It's the Kyuubi."

There was silence in the corridor as the three missing nins took in this new information. Sasori stared at the woman blankly for a moment before saying in a rather offended voice,

"But Deidara wouldn't fling with a demon!"

"You're right…he didn't…Kyuubi forced him. And obviously used his chakra to enable Deidara to carry his young…"

"You mean…Kyuubi raped Deidara?" Hidan asked in a shocked and angry voice. Sasori said nothing as Konan nodded sadly. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He felt angry. More angry then he had felt in years. If he had not been so controlled he would have lashed out at something, or someone for that matter. The blue haired woman gave a sigh,

"Hidan, can you take Deidara to his room please? And maybe stay with him a bit?"

The violet eyed man gave a nod before disappearing into the room. After a minute, he came back out with a scowl on his face. In his arms was Deidara. The blonde was clinging to his neck while his face was buried in the others shoulder.

Konan blinked before shrugging and waving the pair off. Sasori watched with hard, angry maroon eyes as if jealous that Hidan was holding his blonde. He then turned his gaze to the other two asking,

"Now what?"

Konan gave a shrug before turning her icy gaze towards Pein who was chewing on his lower lip in a thoughtful manner. Sasori also turned his gaze towards the leader, his eyes questioning. The man was silent before looking at them with a determined stare,

"Deidara is keeping that child."

Sasori stood there in shock for a moment before giving a low growl. Konan gave a hiss and snapped,

"There is no fucking way he is keeping that child!? How can you!?"

Pein rolled his eyes before saying calmly,

"Think about it…it is the child of the Kyuubi…it is half demon! Think about how strong it would be if we raised it! And maybe…the Kyuubi will come back for the child! We can lure the demon into a trap."

Sasori paused to think about it. Pein was right. However much he didn't want to admit it…Pein was right. He jumped slightly when Konan gave a small scream of frustration,

"What about Deidara!? Doesn't he have a say in this?!"

"Not really…I am leader here and what I say goes, you understand?"

Konan fell silent and settled with fixing Pein with the iciest glare she could muster. Pein shrugged it off before pushing past the two and going into his office ago. Konan stood there for a few moments before turning and walking briskly down the corridor towards Deidara's room muttering angrily under her breath.

Sasori gave a sigh before he made his way to the living room where he came across Itachi sitting there idly flickering through channels. The sharingan user looked at Sasori as the puppet sat rather heavily next to him, not bothering with his usual grace in his rather pissed off state. The raven haired male turned off the TV asking,

"What's got you all riled up?"

Sasori glared at him before growling,

"Kyuubi and Pein, that's what."

Itachi blinked and leaned forward, his blood red eyes curious. The red head glanced at him before explaining the situation to the other male. When finished, the Uchiha leaned back, running a hand along his jaw-line in thought,

"The most likely situation would be that the Kyuubi would come back for the child…and maybe Deidara as well…you never know with demons."

Sasori froze at that, come for Deidara as well? He gave a snort, what a ridiculous idea that was. The demon had no further use for Deidara….did he?

"You have to think on all possibilities Sasori…never leave anything out, nor should you just throw any idea away." With that, the sharingan user turned back on the TV and continued his channel surfing.

The Uchiha had given Sasori something to think about.

--------------------xx--------------------

Konan made her way towards Deidara's room, opening the door gently when she had. She spotted Deidara hugging a pillow as he was curled up in a tight ball, the blankets drawn about him tightly. Hidan was sitting crossed legged before the blonde reading a book with a scowl on his face. The blue haired woman gently closed the door before going to her bed and crawling onto it, hugging Deidara as she stroked his soft hair.

"How're you feeling Deidara?"

The blonde didn't reply, but curled himself into a tighter ball, burying his face in his pillow to hide his face. Konan looked at Hidan, her eyes questioning. The silver haired male shrugged and went back to his book. The blue haired woman gave a sigh before sitting up and tugging slightly on the covers that covered the blonde's body,

"Dei-chan…want to go to the Onsen?"

She tugged the covers off the blonde to his waist. Blue eyes stared at her before the owner gave a small, uncaring shrug. Konan have a small hum before grabbing his arm and making Deidara sit up. Violet eyes watched the little scene curiously. The blonde twitched and pulled away from the blue haired woman. She pouted at him and poked his shoulder,

"Pleeeeeeease Dei-chaaan."

She pouted more at him before Deidara gave a small groan and flopped down onto the bed, rolling over onto his stomach, his face in his arms,

"Fine, un!"

Konan smiled widely before grabbing Deidara's arm and literally dragged him out of the bed, despite his indignant squeak. With her other hand, she grabbed Hidan and dragged the pair all the way to their Onsen. She then pushed them into the male changing room before she entered her own one.

When Konan had gone, Deidara turned to Hidan with a frown on his face, but didn't say anything as his expression said volumes. Hidan snorted with laughter as he threw the towel at the blonde,

"Don't bother blondie. She wants something, she'll get it."

Deidara glared slightly before giving a sigh and stripping out of his clothes before wrapping the towel around his waist tightly, a light scowl on his feminine face as he eyed the small bump on his abdomen. His arm was grabbed and he yelped as he was dragged into the Onsen and rather roughly pushed into the hot tub. He glared at Hidan who joined him a second later, smirking. Deidara pouted before sitting on the side, the water level coming up to his chest. He felt a small splash next to him and he blinked when he saw Konan joining them, a towel wrapped around her frame tightly. She smiled at the blonde as she sat down next to him.

Hidan joined them at the edge, kissing the blue haired woman briefly before sitting back on the edge. Konan turned to Deidara and hugged his arm before looking up at him,

"Can I play with your hair please?"

The blonde gave a sigh before shaking his head,

"What is it with you and my hair, un?" He asked, feeling slightly frustrated by the woman's fetish for his hair.

Konan smiled at him before reaching out and stroking his hair lightly,

"Because it's so soft and lovely to touch…" She gave a pout, "I wish my hair was as lovely as yours."

He twitched slightly, muttering under his breath,

"Whatever, un…"

Konan smiled warmly at him before taking a small amount into her delicate fingers and styling it into a small plait. She gave a giggle,

"It suits you Dei-chan."

The blonde glared at her before saying in a sarcastic voice,

"Thanks, un."

This only caused the woman to giggle harder before she wrapped her arms around Deidara, holding him close. The blonde did nothing to stop the woman as he knew that it was most likely unwise to do so. She gave a sigh and started,

"Deidara…"

"Hai, un?"

"Listen…Dei…I don't know why…but…Pein…he wants you to keep 'it'"

The blonde's jaw stiffened as he fought back the urge to cry right there and then. There was a deep silence in the Onsen after Konan's little announcement. Abruptly, Deidara stood up and got out of the Onsen and into the changing room. Konan tried to follow, but Hidan stopped her. She looked at him, angry and he shook his head,

"Just leave him be for a little bit and then go see him."

She sighed but nodded, settling back down into the hot bath, her eyes melancholy as they watched the departure of her blonde friend.

--------------------xx--------------------

When Deidara reached his room, he slammed the door closed, leaning against it before sliding down to the floor. He buried his face in his hands, his fingers griping onto his soft blonde hair, tugging at it his distress. A sob wracked his body as tears poured from closed eyes. Why did this have to happen to him? It was bad enough that…and now…

He opened his eyes, his vision blurred by his tears. He shakily stood up and almost stumbled towards the chest of drawers. It had a few things on it such as candles and a photo-frame, what it was a photo of, he couldn't see due to his tears. He stared at it, his breathing rather heavy. He gave an angry scream before sweeping his arm across the drawers, knocking the stuff to the floor. He didn't stop there either, he pulled out the drawers, throwing them across the room, scattering the contents. He wanted…no…needed some way to relieve his anger, hurt and frustration. He knew it was not the best way, but it was something. Once he had emptied the chest, he looked about the room, breathing heavily before his eyes landed on the wardrobe. He stepped towards it when someone grabbed his wrist in a rather hard grip. His head whipped around to glare into Maroon eyes. He blinked,

"Sasori no danna, un?"

The puppet let go of him, his eyes going to the mess on the floor that Deidara had made. The blonde lowered his eyes before looking back up, only to look away again. Sasori only reminded him of…He gave a sigh,

"What do you want Danna, un?"

"What is it?"

Deidara stood there for a while, not saying anything before saying in a bare whisper,

"Leader-sama wants me to…keep…'it', un…"

Sasori said nothing, but instead gave a sigh. There was a tense silence before the red head finally said in a soft voice,

"I know…the only one that is going along with it is Leader-sama…none of us want this for you Deidara."

The blonde took a deep breath before looking into Sasori's maroon eyes, since he couldn't bare to look at his hair nor face, to see a rather…strange expression in them. Was it…pity? He felt anger well up inside him. Pity…he didn't want fucking pity. He wanted a way out of this fucking mess!

He gave a growl, startling Sasori, his maroon eyes widening slightly in his surprise. He had not expected Deidara to react like that.

"Get. Out." The blonde hissed through clenched teeth. Sasori stood there, his eyes narrowing slightly,

"Why?"

"Because I don't want your fucking pity, un!" The blonde then gracefully bent and picked up one of the discarded drawers, throwing it at Sasori, who managed to duck just in time before it hit him in the head. The puppet then hissed when another was thrown at him, this time he hadn't been quick enough to evade as it smashed into his arm. He gave a scowl when he realised that he would need to do a little fix up on his arm. He looked at the glaring Deidara before he sighed and stood straight,

"I was just wondering if you just wanted to talk was all." He hissed before turning on his heal and walking out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. The blonde stood there, a drawer in his hand, staring in shock at the closed door. Fuck…did he really just do that? Did he just drive his Danna away? The drawer slipped from his numb fingers to land on the floor with a loud thud. He sighed before he moved over to his bed and sat down, bringing his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he buried his face into them.

He was going to have to find Sasori and say sorry…he didn't know why he had done that…he had just lost control. Now he felt worse…he had hurt Sasori no danna. He flopped backwards onto the bed, grabbing the covers and cocooning himself in them. He lay there quietly for a while before he curled up, his body shaking with his sobs. He pressed the cover to his eyes, weeping like a heartbroken child.

Eventually his weeping had subsided into soft sobs as he had exhausted himself, not having enough energy to continue crying. His eyes closed, finding himself drifting into a restless, nightmare haunted sleep.

--------------------xx--------------------

After his little encounter with the enraged blonde, Sasori sat alone in his little workroom, his cloak off, studying the damage that had been done to his arm. It was nothing major, a dent and a few scratches, easy to fix up. He made quick work of this before setting his tools aside before just settling with polishing the repairs. Once satisfied, he placed that aside as well, standing up to put his cloak on once again. He gave a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose in an agitated manner. He wanted to make sure that Deidara was okay…he was obviously distressed and the puppet wanted to know if he was really okay.

After a few minutes of debating with himself, he walked out of the door and down the corridor towards Deidara's.

He paused for a moment, his hand hovering on the doorknob, once again unsure of himself. He gave a sigh before turning the handle and slipping into the room, closing it silently behind him. His eyes scanned the room, taking note of the mess still on the floor from Deidara's little anger fit. He heard a small whimper and he snapped his head towards the tossing figure on the bed. He approached Deidara with soft steps, his maroon eyes watching him intently. The blonde's head was tossing from side to side, his eyebrows knitted together in a frown, his body covered with a thin film of sweat, giving small whimpers and pleas every so often. The red head watched him, his eyes narrowing as he watched Deidara sleep.

"Please…no…s-stop…" Deidara whimpered, tossing more as if trying to escape something…or someone Sasori realised. Deidara was obviously dreaming the memory of what had happened to him to put him in this mess. The puppet leaned forward, grabbing the blonde's shoulder, shaking the other male violently. Deidara's eyes snapped open, giving a small scream as he shot up, looking about wildly, his eyes frightened.

"Deidara?" Sasori said softly, hoping not to frighten him further. Blue eyes flickered to him before the owner flinched away from him, pressing himself against the bed head, trying to get away from Sasori. The puppet almost sighed before holding his hand out,

"Deidara…its me…Sasori. I came to see if you were alright."

The blonde's glazed eyes cleared as he realised that it was Sasori. He looked about the room before he forced his body to relax. He eyes still watched Sasori though as if the puppet was going to attack him or something. Sasori sat near Deidara on the bed, turning on the bedside lamp, causing the blonde to blink repeatedly before his eyes became adjusted to the light.

"Deidara are you okay?"

The blonde blinked and then nodded slightly, though he knew he wasn't. His body felt sticky from the sweat and was shivering slightly. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked at Sasori, shaking his head slightly as he pulled away from the touch,

"I'm fine Sasori no danna…I just need some sleep, un."

Maroon eyes stared at him, making him feel uncomfortable under their half-lidded gaze. The owner of those eyes stood up, turning off the lamp again, plunging the room into darkness once again.

"If that is what you think then I shall leave, see you in the morning then Deidara."

The blonde listened to the light footsteps making their way to the door before the door opened and shut again. He gave a sigh, running a hand through his damp hair…he needed a shower…badly.

He slid out of bed, turning the lamp on, wincing when he saw the mess on the floor. He shrugged before picking up a towel and moving out of the room. He sneaked to the bathroom, locking it behind him as soon as he stepped inside. He put the towel on the rack before he striped and stepped into the shower, turning on the water, squeaking when he was sprayed with a jet of freezing cold. It then warmed up, making the temperature more pleasant. He gave a small sigh as he let the water run over him. He always felt better after a good shower and he intended to have one now. He washed his body down, several times in-fact, before he was satisfied that he was somewhat clean. When that was done, he stepped out and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around him, bending down to scoop up his clothing. He made his way back to his room, dumping the clothing he carried into the wash basket before he scrubbed himself dry. He then rummaged through the clothing on the floor before he came across a baggy T-shirt and a pair of shorts. He put them on before he gave a sigh and climbed back into bed, wrapping the covers around him.

He wrapped one hand around his pillow, hugging it to his head as the other was wrapped around his slim waist. He gave a shudder. He wasn't ready for this…he never wanted children, let alone carry one of a demon! He gave a frustrated sigh. God this was so stupid on so many levels. Couldn't he sneak out and get it removed or something? Pein wouldn't let him out of the base. And he couldn't sneak out at night since Sasori never slept and he was a hard person to get past. But then didn't that puppet say he was against keeping it? The blonde chewed on his lip in a thoughtful manner. Maybe he could convince Sasori to let him past…but what if Pein orders Sasori not to let him? He gave another sigh. He needed to think on this. He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. He just hoped that he didn't have another nightmare and Sasori wasn't here to pull him out of it either. He gave another soft sigh before his mind slipped into the unconsciousness of sleep.

Little did he know that there was a pair of maroon eyes keeping a watchful gaze on him as he slept as if guarding his dreams, ready to help if anything seemed remotely strange.

--------------------xx--------------------

There ya goo X3 Hope you liked and review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chappie four here for you peoples X3 My muse is…slowly coming back to life…but I'll try and update as fast as I can, okay people? This chapter…is a...meh…filler chap? But kinda needed really. And anything is better then nothing…right? Anyways…leave you to reading nows X3

Title: Androgynous Kitsune.

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, rape, Mpreg, future lemon(s) etc etc

Pairings: SasoDei main, KyuuDei rape, HidanKonan. I may decide on others…depends.

Summary: Like a pebble in a pond, one event can cause many ripples. Some of these ripples fade away while others rebound back to the original happening. A pebble in a pond happened to Deidara…how many ripples will rebound? Sasodei kyuudei rape Mpreg

Hope you enjoy!!

--xx--

Chapter four: 

Deidara slowly woke up, blinking his eyes as he rubbed at them slightly to try and rid of the itchy tiredness that burned at his eyes. He yawned widely before sighing softly. Throughout the whole night his sleep was disturbed by nightmares that caused him to wake up at least ten times during the whole night. He had only had about four hours of sleep in total, all broken up so it felt like as if he hadn't slept at all. He slowly slid out of bed and stood up, his limbs moving sluggishly as they didn't want to move as of yet. The blonde gave another yawn, his eyes going to the mess on the floor. He gave a sigh. He should clear all that up…and soon. He didn't particularly like the idea of stepping on broken glass and slicing his foot open along with everything else that had happened over the last few days.

He heaved another sigh as he bent down and picked up the drawers, placing them back into the chest before picking up the scattered clothing and placing them in the drawers, folding them up neatly so that it took longer. He looked about the silent, empty room before shivering. It felt so…empty and cold. And worst of all…lonely.

The blonde wrapped his arms around himself before he dressed himself in his Akatsuki attire, wrapping the cloak around his small frame tightly. He stepped out of the room and down the corridor towards the kitchen. He was feeling hungry. When he entered, Hidan was the only occupant at that time on the morning. The Jashinist was munching on some toast, his eyes staring blankly at the wall as if lost in thought.

Deidara came up behind Hidan and poked him sharply. The violet eyed man jumped and turned to look at him before blinking,

"Deidara…you look like shit. Did you even sleep?"

"A bit, un…I kept waking up, un." The blonde gave a small laugh, making Hidan scowl at the obvious fakeness of it. The Jashinist gave a grunt before turning back to his toast asking,

"Is there anything you want?"

The blonde blinked,

"Um…I…don't know…"

The other male rolled his eyes before getting up, using a hand to push Deidara into a seat at the table,

"I'll make you toast then since you can't make up your fucking mind."

The blonde let himself be sat down, watching Hidan with dull, tired eyes. A sigh fluttered past his lips. He needed sleep more then anything…but he was too scared of the choking nightmares that threatened to suffocate him in his sleep, the deadly claws of those nightmares threatening to rip his remaining sanity away from him with its merciless grip. A shudder ran through his body at that thought. He was snapped back to reality when Hidan dumped a plate with a couple slices of toast on it before sitting down to continue eating his own.

The blonde stared at the toast before picking up a slice and taking a bite, chewing on it slowly before swallowing,

"You know its not going to fucking hurt you…" Hidan muttered. The blonde gave him a small glare before he gave a pout.

"Shut up Hid-chan, un."

The violet eyed male chuckled slightly, taking another bite from his toast. The blonde gave a sigh before he slowly ate his own. When he had finished, he pushed his plate away from him, giving a small contented sigh. Hidan snatched up the plate before going to the sink and dumping them in there muttering a "its Itachi's turn to wash up" before he came back to the blonde,

"Oi do you-" He was stopped when the door opened to reveal the leader, Pein. The temperature seemed to go below freezing as the man stepped into the room, walking over to the kitchen, ignoring the murdering glares of the other two in the room. Two pairs of eyes, one a sky blue, the other violet, watched the red head in a murderous fashion. After making himself some porridge, he turned and looked back at them, his eyes half lidded as he observed the pair,

"Something you want?" He asked in a silky murmur.

Deidara gave a hiss, standing up and walking over the Pein, grabbing the front of his Akatsuki cloak and pulling him to eye level with the blonde. Pein raised an eyebrow before he jerked away from the blonde,

"Don't do that Deidara…"

The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously,

"So…I can't do that to you, yet you're making me do…carry something which I don't want, un?"

Pein tilted his head to the side as he regarded the blonde before giving a smirk,

"I am the leader here and you go by my command. Do not make me angry, do you understand?"

"No, un." The blonde stated clearly, giving another hiss.

"What don't you understand?"

"I am a human being, un! You have no right to treat me like this, un!"

"I did the moment you joined."

"I didn't ask to join, un! You made me! And now you're making me do this, un! Why?!"

Pein was quiet for a few moments before he spoke in a low voice, his words just reaching Deidara's ears,

"The Kyuubi is a demon Deidara…the most powerful of the nine Bijuu. That child inside you now is half demon and half human. If we kept and raised it, think of how powerful it would be. And the Kyuubi did this on purpose so he must want the child…so we can use it for a lure. Do you get that, Deidara?"

The blonde gave a convulsive swallow, his tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips as his head nodded slightly. He then glared at the Akatsuki leader,

"Fuck this…I hate being used like this…I'm leaving the Akatsuki, un."

There was a pregnant silence in the room before the sound of chuckling came from Pein. It started off as a low laugh but then it increased in volume. Deidara stared, wide eyed at the leader, completely caught off guard by this.

"W-what?" He asked, feeling a bit scared of the manic laughter from his leader. Pein snapped his eyes up and locked them with Deidara's,

"And tell me Deidara…who would accept a pregnant…man?"

Deidara stopped. He hadn't thought of that. He was silent for a while, biting his lip, his blue eyes flickering to the floor. Another chuckle escaped Pein as he stepped past Deidara, a hand coming up to stroke soft blonde hair briefly,

"Just stay here where you are safe Deidara. Most likely the Kyuubi will come after you and the child. We don't want that now do we?"

The blonde shook his head, not trusting himself to talk. Pein nodded and pulled away from the blonde, going over to the door, glancing at the two once more before walking out, shutting the door with a soft click.

Hidan, who had been watching everything from his position from the table, slowly walked over to Deidara, placing a surprisingly gentle hand on the blonde's arm. Deidara was silent for a few moments, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. The worst thing is that Pein was right. Right in every single fucking way. Especially about here being the safest to be…he didn't want to go near Kyuubi again. That thought made him cringe and want to sink into the ground to disappear forever. This was just so…humiliating…why couldn't Pein just let him kill it? Free him from this shame? It shouldn't have happened in the first place. He was a ninja, a S-class missing nin! He should have been able to defend himself.

The blonde heaved a shaky sigh, wrapping arms about himself,

"I hate him, un."

Hidan gave a small laugh,

"Well he's the leader, he's there to fucking piss us off."

The blonde gave a small smile,

"Yeah, un…"

"Listen…Dei…even if that fucker is a bastard…I'll be here if you need anything…"

The blonde snapped his head up, looking at Hidan, gaping in amazement. Did Hidan just say that? Deidara stared at the slightly shifting Jashinist before he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Hidan,

"I'm not saying this out of kindness! Konan would fucking skin me alive if I didn't help you!"

Deidara tilted his head as he regarded Hidan before he gave a smile at the obvious attempt to cover himself,

"Thanks Hid-chan." He said before wrapping his arms around the taller male in a hug, Hidan blinked before hugging the small blonde back. He then said in an almost gruff voice,

"Shouldn't you be having a shower?"

The blonde smiled more before letting go and walking out of the room to go back to his room so that he could have a shower.

He opened the door to his room and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and moving over to the cupboard where his towel and bathrobe were. Once he had grabbed the two items, he stripped, wrapping the bathrobe about his body, clutching it tightly to him. He made a move to exit the room when his eyes caught something on the floor. He went over and picked it up, blinking in surprise. It was a picture…that obviously been in the photo frame he had broken yesterday.

It was a picture of him and Sasori. He frowned, tilting his head to the side slightly as he regarded it with curious eyes. This picture was taken almost 6 months ago when they were all in the living room watching a horror film. Deidara had been scared and this picture showed him with his arms wrapped about Sasori's neck with his face buried in the other male's chest. The red head looked a little uncomfortable in the picture with one arm loosely around the blonde's waist while the other was rubbing his back as if to try to calm him. Deidara gave a sigh. He missed having such close contact with Sasori like that…but lately…the puppet master seems so distant… He didn't blame Sasori really…not after all had happened. The red head most likely thought him as disgusting…

The blonde gave a forlorn sigh and shook his head, placing the picture on the drawers and walking out of the room to have his shower, leaving the picture on the chest of drawers to gather dust.

--xx--

**Time skip 1 month** – _Deidara now 4 months_

--xx--

"This is fucking ridiculous…" Hidan growled as he cut through some foliage with his scythe. Kakuzu glanced at the platinum haired male briefly before grunting and turning back,

"Leaders orders…don't argue."

"I'll argue all I fucking want. Not like he can fucking stop me." Hidan snarled back, glaring at the other male.

They both stumbled into a clearing with Hidan muttering a 'fucking finally'. Kakuzu ignored him and continued on his way down the path. They were a few days walk away from the Akatsuki base as they had just finished a mission for Pein. Hidan hated being away from Deidara. He couldn't help but worry for his small blonde friend. He knew that Konan was there to look after him, but Pein usually took up a lot of her time. Sasori might be looking over the blonde during both their absences. Although the red head tried to hide it, Hidan knew that he cared for his partner. Which in Hidan's opinion was a good thing because the blonde would always have someone looking out for him as the living puppet didn't need sleep at night so he could always take night duty.

Kakuzu came to a halt all of a sudden, causing the Jashinist priest to stop as well,

"What the fuck is it?" Hidan asked, irritation colouring his voice. He just wanted to get back home. The taller male turned, his green eyes narrowed slightly,

"Them." Was all he said as he pointed a finger somewhere behind Hidan. The platinum haired male turned and his eyes widened before they narrowed into hateful slits. It was the Kyuubi host, along with his team mates.

The two teams stared at each other, the atmosphere cold and electrifying as they glared at each other. All of a sudden, Hidan stepped forward, his three bladed scythe swinging in a threatening manner, his eyes were fixed on the Kyuubi host, who gulped and stepped back at the killer intent directed at him. The silver haired Jounin stepped in-front of the demon host, getting into a fighting stance. Hidan scowled deeply and took another step forward. He would have gone further, but Kakuzu used his threads to pull the man back to him. The Jashin priest glared at Kakuzu,

"What the fuck is that for? Just let me rip that fucker out of the brat's stomach and make it pay!"

The taller male gave a sigh before he looked at the Konoha team,

"Don't bother trying to fight us, we're not really interested in you right now. We are doing something else right now…" He turned his glare into his partner, telling him not to make a scene, "You can get at it later." He whispered in a low, warning voice. The violet eyed man growled and glared back at the team, who were looking at them, confusing written plainly on there faces. Hidan wriggled away from the other man, looking at Naruto in a longing fashion.

Kakashi's visible eye was narrowed as he looked at the two Akatsuki members, sizing them up and deciding that it would not be a good idea to start a fight, as re-enforcements wouldn't be able to arrive for days. And at that point it would have been too late. He gave a sigh, still shielding Naruto with his body, although the blonde was peering around his body to stare at the two immortals.

Hidan turned his glare towards Kakashi for shielding the demon host, stopping him from exacting his revenge. He shifted his feet slightly, his eyes looking at where the pink haired girl and dark haired boy were positioned. There were on either side of Kakashi, also in a defensive position, ready to fight them if need be. His eyes flickered back to his partner, his grip tightening on his scythe. He just…wanted to get his hold on Naruto…and get hold of that filthy demon that dared to touch his friend. He shifted his weight again, turning his gaze back to Naruto. He then asked the Kyuubi's host,

"What is that _demon_ planning?"

The blonde blinked in a confused manner,

"What?"

Hidan narrowed his eyes. Either this host knows nothing about the demon or he was just playing idiot. He said then in a slow and clear voice so that the blonde wouldn't miss a word,

"I asked you, what is that demon up to? What…is…Kyuubi…doing?"

Four pairs of eyes looked at him in a blank manner,

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, his eyebrow brought together in his confusion. Hidan paused before he hissed,

"That thing did something when he had escaped his host four months ago!"

The four looked slightly shocked and Kakashi looked behind him at the Kyuubi's host. Hidan smirked at his distracted attention and rushed in for the attack, his scythe held low. When he was close enough, he twisted his body slightly, swinging the blades forward towards Kakashi. The white haired nin shook out of his shock and jumped out of the way, leaving Hidan's path towards Naruto free. He heard Kakuzu swear behind him, but he took no heed as he grabbed onto the small blonde's jacket and lifted him into the air, the blades of his scythe pressed against his throat. Panicked blue eyes looked at him, begging him to let him go.

Hidan's violet eyes glanced at the other Konoha nins,

"Come any closer and I will slit his throat and sacrifice him to Jashin. Get that motherfuckers?"

The other three nodded as they glared at him and Hidan could tell they were planning to rescue the blonde, their gaze sometimes glancing at Kakuzu just in case he tried anything as well. He wasn't planning to kill the host. They needed him to extract the demon. He just wanted to know what the fuck that demon was up to. He brought the blonde closer and whispered in his ear,

"Just tell me what the Kyuubi wants with us and I'll let you go, get that brat?" Naruto looked at him, his blue eyes confused,

"W-what are you talking about you bastard! I don't know what Kyuubi wants!"

"Then…let me talk to him."

Blue eyes widened in surprise before he squirmed, but Hidan was stronger and kept his grip on the small blonde tight. After a few moments the blonde went still, causing the violet eyed man to frown in confusion. Naruto looked up and Hidan's eyes widened slightly when he looked into blood red eyes. The boy's lips curved in a smirk before he asked,

"What do you want?"

Hidan frowned more, before it turned into a scowl. It was the Kyuubi. His grip tightened even more before he hissed,

"Just what are you planning with that stunt you pulled with Deidara, you fucker!?"

The Kyuubi was silent for a little while before he shrugged one of his shoulders,

"I wanted offspring and Deidara seemed….the best target that I had come across." His smirk then widened, "He was a good fuck as well."

Hidan growled low in his throat,

"I loath you, you shit eating donkey raper."

The Kyuubi laughed at that, a deep menacing sound that sent shivers down Hidan's spine. Jashin how he hated this fucker. He hissed into the demons ear,

"Don't go near Deidara or the child or I shall sacrifice you to Jashin, Get that Shithead? I don't give a shit what Leader-sama wants. Touch my friend again and I'll be having you." And with that, he dropped the blonde onto the floor, turned and walked back to Kakuzu, who was watching him with curious green eyes. The platinum haired male ignored him and continued on his way but stopped when the Kyuubi asked,

"I'm curious to know…is he keeping it or is he just going to kill it?"

Hidan turned with a scowl,

"You have no right to know that asshole."

Kyuubi smirked,

"I have all the right in the world. Don't forget that." His smirk widened when Hidan growled and made to march towards him, but was stopped by Kakuzu who said in a quiet voice,

"Don't bother Hidan. He's just trying to get under your skin. Don't let him."

The violet haired man growled, but stopped struggling against his partner. He glared once more at Kyuubi and spat,

"Remember asshole, go near him and the child and I will sacrifice you and the rest of your bijuu fuck buddy's to Jashin."

The other Konoha nins watched the scene with wide eyes, not understanding what was going on. They looked from the Akatsuki to Naruto's blood red eyes and smirking face. Kakuzu gave a sigh before he grabbed onto Hidan's arms,

"We're going."

With that, he dragged the pissed off priest off, leaving the confused Konoha nins standing in the clearing. Kakashi, Sakura and Sai stared at Naruto, who closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal his sapphire blue eyes once again. He took a step forward, only to stagger slightly and fall to the ground, rubbing his head with a pout. Sakura ran up to him and shook him lightly,

"Naruto, what was that about? What were they talking about?"

Confused eyes looked at her,

"What? Sorry…I blacked out for a few minutes there…what happened?"

The other three stared at him with wide eyes before Kakashi cleared his throat,

"We got attacked by some Akatsuki members and one was talking to you. One was talking about a child and was threatening to sacrifice you to Jashin."

Naruto's blonde eyes widened,

"W-what!? I-I don't remember anything!"

Sakura frowned and then asked hesitantly,

"Naruto…do you know what the Kyuubi did when he left your body a few months ago?"

Naruto blinked and thought to himself for a little bit before he shook his head,

"No…I don't…I was in a coma, remember?"

The girl looked thoughtful before she said,

"Well… I think that he did something which has upset the Akatsuki a lot. And I also think that, just now, Kyuubi took over your body so he could…rub it in their faces?"

Kakashi frowned,

"What could the Kyuubi have done to upset them so much?"

The pink haired female shrugged,

"I don't know. I think we need to go back to Tsunade," Her eyes trailed to Naruto's stomach where the seal was, "I don't think the seal will be able to contain that demon for much longer."

Kakashi gave a sigh and nodded,

"Hai…and we also need to find out what it did to the Akatsuki. And maybe if we can use that to our advantage."

--xx--

I hoped yooh liked that people. Now I'm going to go and try kick my muse a little more…X3

Until next timeee!!

-YaoiRocks-

-Peace out and Yaoi for all-


End file.
